Give Back My Body!
by Raven Kimura
Summary: How innocent pancakes can look. Until people pass out and awaken in someone else's body. Please read, favorite, and review! (Title and summary sucks...I am sorry ;n;)


It was late at night. Komui bent down and looked closely at the tube of brown liquid. It was bubbling slightly and he put his finger on his chin.

"Hmmmm." he said, crossing his arms. "Aha!" He put a finger to the air beaming. Komui's desk was covered with flasks, tubes, unknown substances in containers, and sheets of paper. He was trying a new experiment. This time, he hoped that it would change the exorcists' attitudes a bit. Kanda was too grumpy, Miranda needs to be more confident, Lavi was too much of a prankster and a bit flirty...et cetera. Komui picked up a random container with no label and sprinkled some of the tan powder into the brown substance.

"Hehe...this is gonna work for sure. I planned carefully..." he said, rubbing his hands together. The papers had dozens of notes, including the formula for a remedy if it came out wrong. He was smart enough to do that this time because last time...he accidentally turned the generals into babies. Well...General Cross was upset because he couldn't have his alcohol and cigarettes. BABIES CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO HAVE THOSE THINGS?! THAT'S RIGHT!

"Looks just about right...heehee!~" cried Komui in joy, jumping around in excitement. "Walaaa! Success! Wait...it can't be success unless I see it's effect." He stood there thinking hard for a few minutes. A creepy grin grew on his face.

"Hmmm...it shall work..."

* * *

The next morning, the people in the Black Order went to the cafeteria for their breakfast. Jerry announced that the morning's special was fluffy buttermilk pancakes with fresh picked berries and light syrup. Almost everybody decided to take that. Even Kanda. After breakfast was done, everybody except Kanda was satisfied. They complimented on how delicious it was. Allen thanked Jerry smiling then walked to his room, sitting down on his bed. Timcanpy flew onto his shoulder but then jumped back before flying away.

"Timcanpy! Where are you going?!" he called, getting up. Allen paused and fell backwards onto his bed. He groaned closing his eyes. "Ugh..." All of a sudden, his whole body was pained and felt like someone was piercing something through him. Not much longer, he passed out, numb and unable to think.

* * *

Allen tossed and turned, groaning slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and got up holding his head. He blinked then looked down as he saw long dark blue hair hanging over his shoulders and he was dressed in what looked like Kanda's exorcist uniform. Allen got up quickly and looked around, his jaws dropped open. There was a drawer with an hourglass with a lotus flower inside it. Mugen was laying on the bed next to where he was.

"K-Kanda's room?" he gasped then touched the back of his head, feeling a ponytail. He turned to look into a mirror on the wall. Instead of seeing an albino cursed boy with a red scar, it was a long dark blue haired, quite handsome older teenager. Allen's eyes widened and he let out a scream.

"BAKANDA?!"

* * *

Kanda woke up to his nickname from Allen being called. He growled. "Stupid moyashi." He went to grab his Mugen but then blinked realizing that Mugen was no longer next to him. His jaws dropped, seeing "his" room with flowers and laces. Kanda touched the sides of his head; their were two ponytails instead of one. Even worse for him, he spotted himself wearing a short skirt and high-heeled boots.

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!" His eyes widened in terror as he touched his chest, feeling something. "SHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZ!"

* * *

Lenalee was already running down the hallway to her brother's office. She slammed into the wall and cringed. She clenched her fists.

"Why does Lavi have to wear an eyepatch?" she thought to herself, rubbing her head that had messy spiky red hair held up in a headband. She shook her head and continued down to her brother. "NII-SAN!" she yelled angrily, clenching her fists.

She slammed the door open, face to face with her older brother. Komui looked at her blinking. He kept staring at her with a blank expression. Finally, he said,

"Nii-san? You must be going insane Lavi. I'm not your older brother. I am Lenalee's brother..." replied Komui, then poking her chest roughly glaring protectively. "And you mustn't touch her! Don't you dare touch her!" Lenalee sighed as she remembered that her appearance is now Lavi. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Komui...I am not Lavi...I'm in his body...and you know why? Probably because of one of your crazy experiments!" yelled Lenalee. Komui stepped back, his jaws dropping. '_It can't be...Lenalee...? Her voice...coming out of Lavi's mouth...?' _

"W-what happened?! NOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER! STUCK IN A STUPID LITTLE BISH'S BODY!" screamed Komui in terror.

"Hey! I am not a bissssshhhhhhh! You're the fudging bish! Not me! And it's not my fault!" Komui and Lenalee turned around to see Allen there...wait...that was Lavi's voice...oh god.

"Lavi?! You're stuck in Allen's body?!" cried Lenalee. Lavi nodded. He sighed then walked up to them.

"Oh god...I feel very short...hey...Lenalee! Get out of my awesome body! It's mine!" yelled Lavi pulling on his scarf which was tied around Lenalee's neck. She cringed then gasped, obviously choking to death. Apparently Komui saw what was happening and...he pulled out his drill. Lavi let go, jumping back, frightened at the dangerous weapon.

"Touch her one more time. . .I dare you." he muttered, pointing the drill in Alle— erm, excuse me, Lavi's face. The bunnyboy's eyes widened in terror and shook his head, gulping.

"No thank you, sir!" The Chinese man smiled then placed the weapon down.

"MOYASHI, GET THE FUDGE OUT OF MY BODY!"

"W-what Kanda—? Pffft! Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Don't you laugh at me! Oh god, you're making me look weird! Stop laughing right now!"

"Pff— S-so. . .you look very pretty, Yuu-chan."

"You little bish!"

Lavi giggled as he heard the white-haired exorcist called Kanda "Yuu-chan." Lenalee sighed hopelessly and facepalmed.

"Brother...please get us back to normal as soon as possible..." she groaned.

**Thank you so much for reading and please favorite and review! ^0^ Have a nice day~**


End file.
